Donna's Carnival
Summary Donna doesn't know how to get the carnival? Plot Donna is carrying the Cotton Candy and Popcorn from the kitchen to the house when Lamb chop walks into the yard and she calls for Everyone to join her carnival The A's grooms Tossie well, getting all the burrs out of her mane and tail. Mrs. Nikki has never brushed Tossie and Moses, worried someone would notice her care, has not done much more than pull out burrs. as Moses Farts with Fire into Donna's Carnival. On Friday, Tetanus asks Lifty and Shifty if has found their Tickets yet From Donna's Carnival as they are fine, Lamb Chop's Cheesy & Crusty Gamers and it is not his way to be careless. Totette says she knows where they are going to Donna's Carnival; The B's get nervous how to get the balloons from the sky. Frostine & Clina continues that they let them to the Carnival. Alice asks why and Tofino says that her Daughter needs the Candy more. Mrs. Nikki tells Them to dust off their old way once for The Carnival, and Donna smiles at Toto; she is a true friend. She does realize, however, that she can't keep her secret much longer. Meanwhile, Friskies and Paulie berates Lifty and Shifty from Liftelle and Shiftette's Jewel Store, as Liftelle, Shiftette, Friskies and Paulie take the berries to the Carnival. The A's, The B's and Moses struggled by the two circled Beagle Bread from the buttercup maker. After Liftelle and Shiftette tames Tammy & Tallulah into a porky leech girls. Lamb Chop was bored to get tickets from Everybody, But Mr. Stodge keeps playing with Mason at the Pegasus Castle World was closing every night, while Mrs. Nikki & Mr. Stodge had to carried him to the different world. Simone tells Donna how am i to make a tornado testing from the science facts, as Snickers fans herself into the sky like other kinds, and as Belinda was eating chocolate peanuts from the snackers. At Friday Night, A Tornado comes nearby and destroys the carnival, Everyone has to run and scream in fright, as Donna points out the tornado, and Frostine have looking back of the Tornado come blow away the Carnival. as Tofino gets lazered on the Tornado, and it doesn't work, and Rosie Rosebud's eyes get lazer into the tornado, as The Tornado had been died all of that was it. Suddenly, Donna shocked in frightend, as Eubie start crying, Lloyd start to frustrated and Sammy starring himself yelling, Liftelle and Shiftette fighting each other with pillows, Tofino was shrieking, Toto was throwing a tauntrum, Simone, Snickers and Belinda start fighting, and Friskies' pony tails are missing and her light blue hat was ruined and Paulie's 3 petals on his head are missing from the tornado, Kissye starts singing through the night named "The Lion Sleeps Tonight " at the end Injuries *Liftelle and Shiftette fighting the pillows *Simone, Snickers and Belinda are fighting and hurting *Friskies' Pony tails and on her hat are ruined by the tornado *Paulie's 3 petals on his head are missing by the tornado Trivia *Paulie's injury is similar to one of his injuries in all episodes *this is the tornado appears in the episode *this is the only episode who is Donna is wearing a black top hat Category:Episodes